Love &nd Wrestle
by Tqueen
Summary: What happened at the huge match between Logan and Javers? What did Logan really say? How did Javers react? A one shot story  :


Summary

What happened at the huge match between Logan and Javers? What did Logan really say? How did Javers react? A one shot story (:

Story

She walked into the classroom. A couple of guys were already wrestling there. One of those guys was I, Logan Reese, the cutest and hottest guy on PCA. The others were lame and stupid. Not very bright either. Me, I was on the wrestling team, and the basketball team. It wasn't weird that all the girls on PCA had a crush on me and why wouldn't they?

However, the only one I wanted to date looked at me wrestling this moron who totally lose by the way. So, I was wrestling this guy and that moment I heard a sweet voice saying: "Hey what sup Reese?" I turned around, and saw her. In a cute purple t-shirt, looking almost as good as me.

"Hey Zoey, what do you do here?" I wanted to ask her, wondering if she was here for me, but then. I wasn't prepared for it and the guy slammed me to the ground, "Careful." She said with a grin And I stand up, without any problem of course. "Why are you here?" I asked her, lightly angered, because she saw me, being slammed over by a loser.

"This isn't a place for girls." I told her, not wanting her to know, I secretly loved the fact that she was there, with me. And that I spoke to her. I wanted to know what she was doing later, but I didn't want everyone to know that, so I waited for her answer. She placed a hideous reaction to my sweet talk, and again I asked, "Why are you here?"

"Coach asked me to be on the team." At that moment I should've known that there was more to it. I mean, why would coach put some girl on the team? Even if it was Zoey Brookes. Why? And I walked past her, with a sweet smile on my face and slammed my head to the grandstand and turned around when she spoke. Again. "First you ruin the basketball team, and now you're gonna ruin the wrestling team?" And again, I walked past her, not wanting her to see my face, which smiled, a bit.

"How did I ruin the basketball team?" And something about the championship, something that wasn't true. Then I made a sweet notice about her, again. However, she didn't took it that well. Even not the sweet smile on my face.

And then. Coach walked in. "Alright boys, bring it in." He yelled, at a very coachy tune. I heard him stopping Zoey from joining me and the team for training. Some hope came to me. I didn't want to get her hurt, at all. He told her to get into fit, so that she could train with us. I heard my name but didn't response to it. She seem to had a difficult time, without me bothering her more.

Coach blew his whistle and we started training. During the practice I turned my eyes some times to Zoey, who was stretching her muscles. Girly muscles. Training, however was good. We were training for the next games, in which I was competing. I thought.

The next training, wasn't very much better for Zoey, she was told, again by coach to exercise. While I was beating those dudes, she was jumping up and down, and doing other hideous stuff. She looked cute though.

I felt sorry for her, she was after all my friend and something I didn't deny, or accept and I wanted to help her. But I didn't want the whole team to know that I liked her, even as a friend. I told them how I was better than her, and how Zoey didn't want to admit it, and didn't want to admit that she was into me. But I knew better.

I mean, if she liked me, why wouldn't she talk to me, as a friend. Or didn't play along when I told Chase that we were dating, to hide me tutoring her. That was a sign, that we didn't belong together. She belonged with Chase, and I returned to the other girls at PCA.

During breaks, she continued her own training. Coach didn't bother to give her a rest too, or anything else. It was like he was forgotten he had a sweet, lovable girl training her guts of to become one with the team. I admired her for that.

She was tough though. The whole two weeks she exercised while we trained. Later that day Zoey called us to the lounge to tell us something. She put the TV on, with a particular wrestle game. We saw the match of Chuck Javers. The Chuck Javers. The best wrestler off all times. And Zoey had to wrestle him!

And then, the official games where there. And the team was exercising. Jeremiah opened the games with his usual boring speech. Introducing his helper, some guy with a name that sounded like Duly. But then, a guy from our team had to wrestle. I saw Chase, Zoey and Michael talking and I felt something.

Jealously.

I saw how nice their talk was, I saw how good friends Zoey and Chase were. I wanted that to be me, I wanted to be her best friend. Her clumsy, sweet friend. But my reputation stood in the way. I couldn't get feelings for a girl, they were the ones with the feelings, not me.

And then Zoey had to wrestle. Lola told something stupid statistics about her and I had a hard time holding my laugh. And Zoey won by forfeit, Brian was afraid of her likely. And now, Chuck Javers had to. And the games went on. And another team forfeited in front of Zoey.

And again, Javers won and I stared at Zoey and saw her. She was afraid. And the next match Zoey won again by forfeit.

And then the finals, Javers vs. Zoey. I had a bad feeling about this. I stood next to Zoey when she and coach had a last talk. "You know he's gonna kill you?" I asked her friendly. "Thanks Logan." She said. Sarcasm, I hate to admit it, but I was really sorry for her. I saw her exercising, she wanted to wrestle so badly, and the only match she was gonna do, was against someone who was gonna kill her.

I turned around, disappointed. I thought that she know how I felt. I was clear right?

And then, Chuck walked past me to Zoey. I looked at them. "Hi." He started, when he stood in front of her. "Ready for the fight?" He asked, I don't know how he looked at her, but I wasn't very friendly I guess. Hearing Zoey's reaction. "Yeah, unless you forfeit like all the others." She told him. I knew this was gonna make him mad.

And it was.

"I'm not gonna forfeit." He said, angrily. He looked around. Took Chase's blitz and drank it. "I don't care what you are." He said. Zoey didn't stop staring at him. I knew she was afraid of him. I would.

"I hurt everybody, just the same." The others helped Zoey a bit. Quinn the most. I was impressed by her toughness. But then. He took her glasses and almost at them, Quinn stared at him some more moments, so did Michael. And Chuck walked away. Making animal sounds to them.

But then, the announcement. "Chuck Javers will now be wrestling Scott Ridgement in the finals. And I stared at my feet, when I looked up. I knew Zoey was mad about it. She wanted to wrestle so badly and I wanted to walk to her. Put my arm around her, feel her soft hair against my face and kiss her on her cheek. Let her watch up and kiss her full on the mouth. Wanted her to putt her arms around me. And watch her sweet face. I wanted to hear her say, "I love you." To me. And not Chase

But I didn't do it. (Team staring at us)

"Injury?" The announcer said that Zoey was injured. But she was perfectly fine. Like always.

"What injury?" Quinn asked and I looked from the one to the other. "When did you get injured?" Chase asked, he cared. I know he did.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Michael asked, like he was mad or something. I looked around. Searching for coach. "Just wait here." I heard Zoey saying. And she walked away.

Zoey saw coach and walked to him. I did nothing but staring at them. He putted his arm around her but she pushed it away. She was mad at coach. And I knew why.

Coach knew that the others wouldn't fight a girl so he let Zoey fight all the games and let someone else, like Scott fight the final.

"You never cared about my wrestling at all?" I heard Zoey. She was true. He didn't, he just put her on the team because she was a girl.

Coach stuttered and I grinned. 'Let her fight.' I heard myself saying in my mind. I wanted to scream it out. To let everybody know how much I cared for her.

Coach explained his plan and me and Zoey were right. He knew that the others would forfeit against Zoey.

"So, you did help the team?" He said, happily.

But then. "Hey, just a sec." She walked on to the field.

I smiled. I knew what she was gonna do. She was gonna fight after all. But then, what if she was gonna get hurt? What if he really would hurt her? Could I stand that? Zoey Brooks? A girl I would die for get hurt by an idiot like him? No, of course not.

"I'm not injured." She said to the referee. "Yeah she is." Coach said and wanted her to come back to him, just as I. wanted her to come back, to me. I would tell her that it wasn't bad if she would retreat. She would die, if she was gonna fight Javers. But I knew she wanted to proceed in fighting him. "Do I look injured?" She asked and the referee took one look at her and knew that she wasn't injured. She was perfectly fine.

"She looks fine to me." He said. Zoey and Javers walked on the map. "Shake hands." The referee told them. Zoey as sweet as she was wanted to shake his hand but Chuck slammed her hand and looked at her, mad and I saw blood and anger in his face. "Let's dance." He said with a grin on his face.

The match started. Everyone was yelling her name and Chuck knew he was the least favorite there.

And then. Zoey woke up in a bed.

"But guess what. Logan told him off." Michael said and I smiled, as far as I could. They told my story.

That I met Chuck at the parking lot and fight him. And then. She saw me, I waved at her. And the next few days were again how they used to be. We were enemies again, like nothing has happened.

But no one would take that feeling away, when I saw her walking to Chuck. Telling him off.

Sweet dreams everyone, and I hope you dream a lot of myself.

Greetings Logan Reese


End file.
